Lords of Waterdeep (board game)
Lords of Waterdeep is a strategy board game set in the Forgotten Realms setting. Play occurs in the city of Waterdeep. Gameplay In Lords of Waterdeep, you take on the role of one of the masked Lords of Waterdeep, secret rulers of the city. Through your agents, you recruit adventurers to go on quests on your behalf, earning rewards and increasing your influence over the city. Expand the city by purchasing new buildings that open up new actions on the board, and hinder – or help – the other lords by playing Intrigue cards to enact your carefully laid plans. During the course of play, you may gain points or resources through completing quests, constructing buildings, playing intrigue cards or having other players utilize the buildings you have constructed. At the end of 8 rounds of play, the player who has accrued the most points wins the game. ;Agents: At the beginning of the game, each player chooses a colour, which represent agents of a secret society. * Yellow: Knights of the Shield * Black: City Guard * Blue: Silverstars * Green: Harpers * Red: Red Sashes Electronic Version Lords of Waterdeep is a mobile game of Lords of Waterdeep that was developed by Playdek and released by Wizards of the Coast on November 21, 2013. Expansion An expansion, Lords of Waterdeep: Scoundrels of Skullport, was released in 2013. Index ;Characters: :Brianne Byndraeth • Caladorn Cassalanter • Durnan "the Wanderer" • Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun • Kyriani Agrivar • Larissa Neathal • Mirt the Moneylender • Nindil Jalbuck • Nymara "Kitten" Scheiron • Piergeiron the Paladinson • Sammereza "Sammer" Sulphontis Contents * Game board * Rulebook * 5 card stock player mats * 121 Intrigue, Quest, and Role cards * 130 wooden cubes, pawns, and score pieces * Wooden player markers * Card stock tiles and tokens representing buildings, gold coins, and victory points Cards Lord Cards At the beginning of the game, each player selects a Lord Card from the deck. This card represents the character for the player. The card is kept secret from the other players. Quest Cards Quest Cards are how Victory Points are gained. They are given at the Cliffwatch Inn. Quests are completed by paying the required resources shown on the card. There are 5 different types of quests, and a quest’s type indicates what sort of Adventurers are most important to completing it: * Arcana (Wizard) * Commerce (any + gold) * Piety (Cleric) * Skullduggery (Rogue) * Warfare (Fighter) Intrigue Cards Intrigue cards are random bonus or effect cards. Appendix Awards * 2012 Meeples' Choice (Nominee) * 2012 Guldbrikken Special Jury Prize Winner * 2012 Golden Geek Best Strategy Board Game (Nominee) * 2012 Golden Geek Best Family Board Game (Nominee) * 2012 Golden Geek Best Board Game Artwork/Presentation (Nominee) * 2012 ENnie for Best RPG Related Product Silver Winner * 2012 ENnie for Best RPG Related Product (Nominee) * 2012 Charles S. Roberts Best Science-Fiction or Fantasy Board Wargame (Nominee) * 2012 Origins Awards Best Board Game Winner * 2012 Origins Awards Best Board Game (Nominee) * 2013 Origins Awards Best Board Games (Nominee) Game Credits * Design: Rodney Thompson, Peter Lee * Development: Joe Huber, Peter Lee, Mons Johnson * Additional Development: Mike Turian * Editing: Jennifer Clarke Wilkes * D&D R&D Senior Group Manager: Mike Mearls * D&D Tabletop Games Manager: Rodney Thompson * D&D Senior Creative Director: Jon Schindehette * Art Director: Keven Smith * Graphic Design: Emi Tanji * Cover Illustration: Ralph Horsley * Game Board Illustration: Mike Schley * Card Illustrations: Eric Belisle, Steven Belledin, Zoltan Boros, Noah Bradley, Eric Deschamps, Wayne England, Jason Engle, Tony Foti, Tyler Jacobson, Todd Harris, Ron Lemen, Howard Lyon, Warren Mahy, Patrick McEvoy, Jim Nelson, Ralph Horsley, William O’Connor, Adam Paquette, Lucio Parrillo, David Rapoza, Richard Sardinha, Andrew Silver, Anne Stokes, Gabor Szikszai, Matias Tapia, Kev Walker, Tyler Walpole, Eva Widermann, Eric L. Williams, Matthew D. Wilson, Sam Wood, Ben Wootten, James Zhang * Prepress Manager: Jefferson Dunlap * D&D Brand Team: Liz Schuh, Kierin Chase, Laura Tommervik, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Lindsay, Hilary Ross * Imaging Technician: Carmen Cheung * Production Manager: Godot Gutierre * Playtesting: Mark Anderson, Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, Mark Globus, Genevieve Gorman, Joe Huber, Mons Johnson, Scott Larabee, Peter Lee, Joe Ludwig, Nissa Ludwig, Mike Mearls, Christopher Perkins, Bill Slavicsek, Rodney Thompson, Jennifer Tatroe, Kevin Tatroe, Mike Turian Further Reading * External Links * TableTop Extended: Lords of Waterdeep | Geek and Sundry * Map of Waterdeep, DM and player versions, free download for personal use References Category:Board games Category:Published in 2012